sotrfandomcom-20200213-history
Emperor Peafowl
Description Emperor Peafowl is the strongest of the Eight Great Emperor of Veluriyam Capital. He is the Master of Sacred Peafowl Mountain. Became greatly impressed by Jiang Chen over time and hinted towards making him the new young lord of Veluriyam Capital after the death of the late young lord Fan who had in actually been killed by Peafowl because of his demonic bloodline and had only been left alive for so long as a test for Peafowl's follower aswell as other possible factions to realise who Lord Fan actually was and even planned to make the one who found this out the new young lord of the capital. However to Emperor peafowls dismay nobody found out and so he did the deed himself. On the day of Fan's burial there was a silent atmosphere in Veluriyam Capital and this was also the day that the Wei house helped Jiang Chen into the capital, Emperor peafowl being a huge believer in fate and destiny saw this as a sign and started having his eye on Jiang Chen who went by the name of a Pill king he killed. Slightly after Jiang Chen got openly crowned as the new young lord of Veluriyam Capital Emperor Peafowl set out to personally check and defend the place where Jiang Chen had encountered the demon race and set up his own defensive formation to keep the demons in and humans out. Not much after a rumour spread that emperor peafowl had encountered demons and fallen which heavily affected the capital and Emperor Shura started to gather his followers more openly and conviened all other great emperors for a meet to discuss who should rule the capital. While it was Jiang Chen's right as the young lord Emperor Shura claimed all kind of things such as Jiang Chen being of unknown past, Jiang Chen being too weak to become the lord, Jiang Chen maybe even had a hand in Emperor Peafowl's death inorder to claim the capital for himself. This quickly escalated into becoming a fight between the Shura faction and Peafowl faction (Shura's retreat and Sacred Peafowl Mountain) after a vote of 800 vassals turned into 400-400 between Jiang Chen and Emperor Shura. In the end Jiang Chen and the Peafowl faction won which made Shura go as far as to attempt a sneak attack on Jiang Chen after their 4 hour long duel ended in the draw Jiang Chen was after, being heavily reprimanded Shura together with Emperor Vastsea left Veluriyam Capital but not before threatning Jiang Chen one final time. Over time there were several hints that Emperor Shura actually did have a hand in Emperor Peafowl's disapearance. During the re-capturing of Myriad Domain the group got some information confirmed from Pillfire capital's great emperor who were hiding there that Emperor Shura and Emperor Pillzenith actually had a hand in the disaperance of Emperor Peafowl and that the latter had fled into the demon domain. Although the heavily wounded Emperor Peafowl had gotten away Emperor Pillzenith had still sent 2 great emperors and 3 emperors to watch over since it would spell a certain doom for Pillfire if the emperor actually was alive after the assassination attempt. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Alliess Category:Veluriyam Capital Category:Great Emperor Category:Sacred Peafowl Mountain Category:Bloodline Category:Alive